Sexy Silk
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Buzz is not the only toy that can dance sexy. Woody/Buzz. One-shot.


Lin: **Just something completely and utterly silly in the midst of madness. **

**OOC and wtf writing, much? **

**Read at own risk. Ja.**

* * *

"I hope you realize how creepy it is when you stare at him like that."

"Wha-Damn it, Jessie! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Sneaking up on you?" Jessie let out a scoff before sitting down next to her male counterpart, her legs folded criss-cross in front of her and her hands on her knees. "You must be joking."

Instead of gracing Jessie's taunt with a reply, Woody ignored the cowgirl as he shifted his body around a bit. He had been laying on his stomach with his chin in his hands and his feet floating near his ass, but now he choose to sit up and copy Jessie's sitting stance with legs straight out instead of crossed. Although he trusted Jessie more than the other toys, he knew she would find a way to slap his ass if he kept laying down in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" Woody asked, a little irritated. "I'm very busy here."

"Why don't you just go down and ask him out already?" Jessie tilted her head, her braid tumbling down over her shoulder. "I'm sure he likes you."

That was the main problem, Woody knew Buzz liked him. The two had been flirting around each other so long, yet neither male toy wanted to make the first move. It was frustrating to no end, but Woody just could not make himself admit his feelings to Buzz.

"It's not that simple," Woody bit his lower lip. "I..want to do something different."

"Different how?"

"I don't want to just go out and tell him," Woody confessed. "I want to tell him in a different.."

"Hm..Your in luck, cowboy!" Slapping a hand on Woody's back, Jessie grinned brightly. "I got the perfect plan!"

"Um, Jessie.." Woody leaned back a bit. "I'm not so sure.."

"Trust me," Jessie's grin had turned into a smirk, a hint of playfulness and suggestion. "I have the perfect solution, Buzz won't know what hit him."

"..I really don't like that look on your face, I hope you know that."

* * *

"Buzz! Buzz!"

"Ah, Jessie!" Buzz greeted the cowgirl as she grabbed his arm. "How may I help-?"

"Come with me!" Pulling on Buzz's arm, Jessie dragged a stumbling Buzz a few feet. "Come on!"

"Alright!" Buzz got his footing together and followed the hyper cowgirl. "I'm coming!"

Looking around, Buzz had to wonder why Jessie was dragging him towards Bonnie's bedroom. The toys never went in there, so why would she be taking him in there?

Jessie continued to drag Buzz into the room until she stopped in front of two books set on top of each other. Pushing Buzz down onto the books, Jessie winked before skipping off with a cheer of 'Enjoy~'

Bemused, Buzz took in the sight in front of him. Bonnie had an impressive collection of Logos and most of them were being used for the display in front of him. The display seemed to be a stage of sorts, the blocks were pushed together so that one could walk comfortably on top of them. The one part of the stage Buzz did not get however, was the stick block that stood up directly in the middle of the stage. Buzz could not understand why there would be a stick in the middle of what was suppose to be a stage, it just did not make scene to the space ranger. The pole would get in the way of someone trying to preform, so why would be there? Furthermore, why was he sitting in front of a stage? Was someone going to preform for him?

Before Buzz could think more, a low, sexy sounding beat was heard. He tensed for a moment, wondering if the music was Spanish and that he himself would be dancing, but he soon realized that the beat had more of a jazz feel to it and did not seem Spanish. He started to relax, going as far to lean back slightly and just enjoy the music when a familiar figure appeared near the back of the stage.

"Woody?" Buzz called out. "Is that you?"

Woody placed a finger to his lips in response as the cowboy walked more onto the stage and closer to the pole. Buzz watched curiously as Woody grabbed the pole with his right hand and began to walk around it, his hand still gripping the pole tightly.

"Woody?" Buzz asked again, now truly curious as Woody seemed to slow down a bit. "What ar.."

The words died in Buzz's mouth as he watched Woody suddenly jump and flip upside down, his long legs shooting up in the air and his ankles wrapping around the pole. His right hand, still on the pole, was near where his legs met while his left hand was placed on Woody's left thigh. Woody's head was thrown back as he looked at Buzz with a slight smirk. The position the cowboy had placed himself in was truly suggestive, as well as stunning to imagine someone being able to hold onto a pole while upside down.

"{1}Buzz, I will be your," Woody started to sing, his voice low and deep. "Sexy silk."

As he sung, Woody took his hand off his left thigh in favor of stretching it over his head and re-grabbing the pole. His grip now lighter on the pole, Woody loosened the grip his ankles had on the pole as well so that he could move.

"Wrap me a round," He continued to sing, his body twirling around the pole along with the music. "Round, round, round."

Stopping his body from twirling again as he refaced Buzz, Woody kept upside down as he let go out of the pole with his hands. His ankles were the only thing keep Woody up, along with his thighs which tightened around the pole.

"I'll be your pussycat," As he sang, Woody placed both his hands near his throat as his back leaned against the pole. "Licking your milk,"

"Right now," Woody's right hand trailed down his chest, his left hand digging slightly into his throat area. "Down, down, down."

With his right hand above his belt buckle, Woody had his left hand leave his chest in favor of grabbing the pole under him. Letting his legs lose their grip, Woody felt himself being turned right side up again as his legs dangled beneath him.

"Oh, a kiss can last all night," He continued as he wrapped his legs around the pole and pressed his body closer to it. He could see Buzz out of the corner of his eye, seeing how he was on the side of the pole instead of in front of it. "You'll have to seduce me, nibble, and bite."

"But, oh no," Woody removed his right hand from his belt buckle to point at Buzz, waving it a bit. "No, no, woah, woah, go slow."

Letting go of the pole, Woody leaned his body back and just let his legs keep him attached to the pole. He retracted his right hand back towards him and placed it back on his belt buckle as his left hand went under him, touching his pull-string lightly.

"Baby, don't," Woody closed his eyes as he let out an even deeper sound than before. "ohhhahahahah,"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah," Woody's voice was almost a moan as he pulled his pull-string out a bit so Buzz could see what he was touching. "Buzz, your gonna win!"

Letting go of his pull-string with a soft moan, Woody reached out and grabbed the pole with both hands, letting his body slide down the pole slowly all wrapped around it.

"Say ya, ya, ya, ya," Woody's head was thrown backwards again, his eyes half closed as he body neared the stage. "You're under my skin."

Feeling his body hit the ground, Woody let himself rest for one moment against the pole before having his legs let go of the pole and spread out instead. His hands still gripped the pole as he pushed backwards so it looked as if Woody was holding onto the pole for dear life.

"I got buuutterflies within," Woody sneaked a glance at Buzz's stunned expression, trying to catch his eye. "Ohhhhhhh, I think I like you."

With the first verse done, Woody geared himself up for the rest of the song. Using his knees, Woody pushed himself into a standing position all while sliding his cloth body against the pole as he stood. In a lot of ways, Woody was thankful that toys could not blush, he would sure his face would be a cherry by now if they could. When Jessie had first told Woody her idea, he had instantly shot it down. He could never see himself moving his body in such a way and that he would look silly doing such a thing. Jessie, however, had been determined and forced him to at least try it once with her guiding him. He thought if he tried it once, he could show her that he looked silly and that Buzz would hate it, he never imagined for one second that he would actual enjoy pole dancing. However, after getting the feel of the pole and trying out moves, Woody found himself like it. It was not true dancing, yet at the same time it was an interesting way to express emotions. Jessie had just stood there with a smile as Woody got comfortable on the pole before helping him figure out a routine and picking out a song. All and all, it turned out to be a good idea if Buzz's expression was anything to go by. When all of this was done, Woody would make it up to Jessie for coming up with the idea, somehow.

Standing now in front of the pole with his back to Buzz, Woody did a small jump so that his ankles could wrap around the pole, but his body was not that far away from the ground. Keeping his ankles firm, Woody twisted his upper body around so that he could see Buzz.

"Will you be my," Woody asked as he sung, his eyes still half closed. "Medicine man?"

Placing on hand on his chest, Woody playfully thumped it against his chest while his body stayed twisted.

"Put your, hand on my chest, feel the bump, bump, bump, bump?"

Halting his hand movement against his chest, Woody began to climb up the pole.

"Will you be my sugar rush?" Woody climbed higher, his ankles clutching the pole as his upper body pulled him up. "Make me get high, with just one touch?"

"A kiss can last all night!" Reaching the top of the pole, Woody hooked one arm around the pole as he let his legs release the pole and kick them out towards the side. "You'll have to seduce me, nibble, and bite."

"But oh no, no, no, woah," With the arm not hooked around the pole, Woody place that hand on his hip as his legs stayed kicked out. "Woah, go slow, baby, don't, woahhhhhhohhhhho"

"Oahhhhhhh!" Pulling his legs back towards him, Woody wrapped them around the pole again with his ankles crossed in front of the pole and his arms now above his head. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Buzz, your gonna win!"

Letting himself fall fast to the ground, Woody let himself wince as he harshly hit the ground. He did not let him stop him though as he got up, letting himself smirk as if to make it seem as if hitting the ground did not hurt him a bit.

"Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin," Woody walked around the pole with his left hand gripping it. "I got buuutterflies within,"

"Ohhhhhhh," Stopping his walk, Woody let go of the pole and walked towards Buzz. "I think I love you."

As Woody walked closer towards Buzz, he noticed Buzz's expression change from stunned to almost excitement. Seeing Buzz's excitement made Woody's smirk deeper, glad to know that Buzz was enjoying himself.

"Now," Woody spoke these words, stopping in front of Buzz. "Let's play a little game,"

Stepping as closer as he could, Woody swung a leg over Buzz's knees and sat for a moment before letting himself settle more comfortably on Buzz's knees.

"Close your eyes and count to five," He whispered as he wiggled closer towards Buzz's lap. "One, two, three!"

Watching Buzz's expression was pure delight, truly empowering. Too see Buzz enjoying something so simple as dancing on Woody's part made Woody feel ultimately in control. Just the way Woody liked it.

"Open your mouth for me, Buzz," Woody commanded once he was in Buzz's lap, leaning closer to press his chest lightly against Buzz's. "Yeah, come on!"

Buzz, as if in a trance, opened his mouth slightly as Woody rubbed their chest together. Woody scoffed, shaking his head a little bit.

"Just a little more," Woody asked, Buzz quickly opened his mouth more. "Yeah, that's right."

Woody knew there was more to the song, but he already had Buzz where he wanted him. Opening his own mouth, Woody covered Buzz's lips with his own, eager to explore Buzz's mouth. Oddly enough, Buzz let Woody dominate the kiss completely. Woody did not take time to wonder about why Buzz was letting Woody have control, it pleased Woody too much to question it.

Breaking the kiss, Woody licked his lips and closed his mouth as he pressed their noses together. Looking straight into Buzz's blue eyes, Woody allowed himself a few moments to breath before talking.

"Buzz?" Woody asked, throatily. "Will you go out with me?"

"Only if you agree to dance for me more," Buzz smirked before obediently opening his mouth for another kiss. Woody happy obliged.

As the new couple deeply kissed, Jessie watched from afar with a smirk.

* * *

{1} Song is called 'Sexy Silk' by Jessica Cornish. Heard most recently in 'Easy A.'

Lin: Personally, I believe Woody would be an excellent pole dancer if he was real. Pole dancing is a beautiful art, but it can be hard to do with certain body types. Woody's got long legs and some good upper body strength..


End file.
